Haunted
by KatieGrace07
Summary: I had turned back time too far. I grasped for the time-turner that should have been around my neck, but it wasn't there... a HP/Patriot x-over; Chapter 7 up!
1. CH 1:: Time Turned Too Far

**A/N: This is the first chapter of a story I've been working on. Completely inspired by a video by DeadlyElegance on YouTube. A Patriot/Harry Potter crossover, with Hermione/Tavington as the pairing. I'm twisting the Patriot's movie timeline to make everything work, and adding some _slight_ hints of something between Gabriel and Hermione. But again, the inspiration for this was _all_ DeadlyElegance, and I _highly_ reccomend watching her vid on YouTube. It's purely amazing, she's a wonderful vid-maker, and AWESOME for allowing me to write a story to go along with the vid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Patriot, and the inspiration for this fic totally belongs to DeadlyElegance.**

**.:T:.**

_One  
Time Turned Too Far_

"Class dismissed." Professor Sinistra said, smiling at us all. I took a deep breath and sighed, closing my books and putting everything back into my bag. After having too crowded a schedule in my third year, Harry and Ron insist I take fewer classes. For the first time, I listened to them. Fourth year I had taken far less classes, and felt like I had too much time. So, this year, I added a couple more to my schedule, and was doing perfectly. Well, our O.W.Ls were coming up, and I was doing far too much studying and staying up late. Third year the time-turner had come in very handy, so before coming to school, I had gotten one of my own, though it was hard to come by. But it was nice to have when I needed a few more hours of sleep or a little extra study time.

I made my way, tiredly, back to the Gryffindor common room. It had been a long day, and I was ready to sleep. But there was homework that needed to be finished first. I gave the Fat Lady the password and ducked inside the common room as quickly as I could.

"Hermione! There you are, we've been looking for..." Ron stopped as he looked me over quickly. "Bloody hell, Mione, you look awful."

"Thank you for noticing, Ronald. I feel awful." I said, rubbing my forehead and sitting down on the scarlet couch. My bag fell to the floor, my things spilling out. Ron, in a spur of kindness, picked them up for me and set the bag down properly, letting it lean against the couch. "Where's Harry?"

"Upstairs changing. We were waiting for you so we could all go get something to eat." Ron said, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Ugh." I groaned at the thought of food. Though I was hungry, I was incredibly exhausted.

"Mione, you need to eat. Then you can come back and sleep." Ron smiled reassuringly at me. I sighed and nodded, deciding that food was probably the thing I needed most right now. I went upstairs to my room and changed out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and a sweater. I slipped on the closest pair of shoes and rubbed my tired eyes. I looked at my dresser drawer where I kept my time-turner, and smiled. That would definitely come in handy tonight.

"Snape is bloody mad, giving us a twenty-inch essay... due by bloody _Monday_!" Ginny said, all but throwing her fork onto her plate. She stabbed another piece of chicken and put it into her mouth before she could say another word about the essay.

"Well, we all knew the man was mad. Twenty inches by Monday, though. You guys must have really gotten him into a strop. He never did anything like that to us..." Harry said, pointing his fork at me. "Though, Mione really saved my arse that one time he gave us ten inches to do overnight. You remember that, Ron? Saved your arse, too, I think."

"Mione?" Ron looked at me. I looked at him, feeling my eyelids droop. By this point, exhausted was an understatement. I was surprised my face hadn't landed in my soup yet.

"She looks bloody horrible, Ron. What is up with her?" Harry asked, looking from me to Ron, who simply shrugged.

"Not enough sleep..." I mumbled. "Too much homework..."

"Too many damn classes is more like it." Ginny mumbled, still angry about her essay. I looked at her and gave her an angry look. She was the only one who knew I had the time-turner. I leaned back from the table and yawned. Ginny looked at me, her eyes full of concern. "Harry? Will you help me get her upstairs? She looks about ready to fall asleep in her dinner."

Before I could protest, Harry and Ginny helped me up. I told them I could walk on my own, but they didn't listen to me. All the way up to the common room, the two of them had their arms around me. It felt slightly embarrassing, but I knew in a few minutes I would be in the comfort of my own bed. That thought kept me somewhat awake while they helped me to the common room, and while Ginny helped me up to the girls' dormitory and into some sleeping clothes.

"Get some sleep, Mione." She said, smiling. "Maybe you can save my arse too, when you feel better."

"Maybe." I mumbled, giving her a sleepy smile. She gently hugged me, then left the room. I yawned and got under the covers, looking at my side table. I gave into the thought of getting an extra hour's sleep and pulled out the time-turner. Sleep beckoned me, and I put my head on the pillows. As my eyes were closing, I put the time-turner around my neck and turned it. I didn't count the number of turns as I should have... all I cared about was sleep. And sleep I did.

**.:T:.**

There was a _swoosh_ of curtains being pulled back, and the sun blinding me. I shielded my eyes and looked up, trying to see who had so rudely woken me up. An African-American woman stood by the window, moving towards a large wardrobe opposite the bed I was lying in. It then hit me... I was definitely _not _where I should have been. I sat up and looked around the room, gripping the sheets between my fingers. Definitely not my bedsheets, and I was in a room with only one bed... not the girl's dormitory. Oh God... my sleepiness must have gotten the best of me. I had turned back time too far. I grasped for the time-turner that should have been around my neck, but it wasn't there.

"Ah, miss. Good to see you're awake, finally. Had us worried sick yesterday when you wouldn't wake up." The woman said, shuffling over to me. I noticed she was dressed like someone from the late 1700's... I wondered immediately how far back I had traveled. On the bed beside me she placed a few undergarments that looked centuries old. She smiled at me and motioned for me to get out of bed.

"What... what happened to me?" I took her hand and she helped me stand up. I wasn't dizzy or nauseous at all, just incredibly curious and a little worried.

"Nathan and Samuel found you while they were out planting the field. They went for their father, and Mister Martin brought you in here. I have been caring for you, with the help of little Margaret. If you hadn't woken up today, Mister Martin was fixin' to send for the doctor. He'll be happy to see you're okay. I'm Abagail."

"Hermione." I mumbled. She looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Strange name, I know." I smiled at her. She nodded in agreement.

"Well, let me get you into some proper clothes, and you can go see the family. They've been waitin' for you. Can't be walking around in a nightgown all day..." She trailed off, helping me into the undergarments, pulling the nightgown over my head. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, having never been naked in front of anyone before. But when she turned back to me, she shook her head and smiled.

"Now, now, miss Hermione. Shyness will not do around me. I have raised mister Martin's seven children, nothing surprises me anymore. Now, put your arms out." She said. It wasn't a request. I took a deep breath and put my arms out to the side. She skillfully tied me into a corset, which was shockingly comfortable. She put me into those strange side hoops, tied a petticoat around my waist, then slipped me into a floral-print dress with elbow-length sleeves and small lace ruffs around the sleeve. She stepped back at looked at me, smiling. She sighed and inspected my hair, obviously wondering what to do with it. She took some bobby pins and managed to work a miracle, because when I looked in the mirror, she had managed to pin my hair back in a neat up-do.

"Wow..." I said, smiling, and turning to Abigail. "no one has ever managed to get my hair to behave that well. Besides me, anyway." She had set a pair of shoes out for me, and I stepped into them.

"Well, miss, you look lovely. Time to go meet the family." Abigail said, leading me out of the room and down the stairs. I looked around and smiled. The house was lovely and comfortable. It smelled of fresh bread and firewood. Windows were thrown open to allow the warm breeze in. By the looks of it outside, it must have been summer. I wondered where I was, because I knew just by the scenery it was _not_ England, and definitely not the 20th century, judging simply by the clothes I had been put into.

"Ah! Miss, good to see you are awake." A tall, fatherly man appeared at the front door, wiping his hands on some kind of cloth. His shirt and breeches were dirty, so I assumed he was a farmer. His blue-gray eyes looked tired, but they seemed somewhat relieved, happy that I was finally awake and healthy.

"Thank you, sir." I smiled, my hands folded at the front of my dress.

"Please, it's Benjamin. Call me Benjamin. What is your name?" The man asked. I noticed that his accent wasn't what I expected it to be. But then again, what could I expect anymore? He sounded American.

"Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger." I said, smiling at him. "You're too kind, allowing me to stay here and caring for me." I took a step towards him, hearing someone shout, then laugh somewhere outside.

"Please, miss Hermione," He didn't think twice about my name being strange. "it's just a relief to know that you are alright."

"Thank you for your kindness." I smiled. "Might I ask, what day is it?"

"It's June 15th. 1778." He said. "Would you like to meet my children? Margaret, Susan?" He called, and almost instantly, two blond girls appeared in the foyer. One looked to be about thirteen, while the other was much younger, about five or six. I was still a little stunned to find out that I was in America, in the midst of the Revolution.

"What is it, father?" The elder one, Margaret, asked, looking up at her father.

"Margaret, Susan, this is miss Hermione, the young woman that your brothers found in the field." Benjamin said, putting his hand around the shoulders of Margaret, smiling at her. Susan stared at me, her eyes wide with wonder. Margaret looked from her father to me, her blue eyes sparkling, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It's good to see you awake, miss Hermione." Margaret said, her father smiling down at her and playfully untying the string of her bonnet. She looked up at him, and he chuckled heartily.

"Miss Hermione, please excuse me, I must tell my wayward sons to get back to work. Make yourself at home, feel free to enjoy the pleasant weather, as well. It's lovely outside." Benjamin said, smiling.

"Thank you, Benjamin." I said, nodding. He walked out, shouting for his sons to get back to work. I looked at Margaret and smiled.

"Would you like to sit?" She asked. Happily, I nodded. I was still a tad sleepy, and I was still trying to take all of this in. She, and her silent little sister, led me into the next room, where I happily took a seat on the couch, trying my best not to crease my lovely dress. I put my hands in my lap and sighed, looking around the room.

"Are you feeling much better, Miss Hermione?" Margaret asked, sitting at the chair by the fire. I looked at Margaret, who looked truly interested in who I was and how I had gotten here.

"Yes. Much better, thank you." I smiled. Susan was standing by her sister, still staring at me. I wondered why she hadn't said anything yet. Perhaps she couldn't speak? Or maybe she was just shy... _incredibly_ shy by the looks of it. I looked outside, smiling at the sunny weather. Wherever I was, it was certainly beautiful.

"You're British?" Margaret asked, still staring at me with curiosity. I nodded, remembering that I was in America, and they were fighting for their freedom from King George right now. I had studied this war somewhat in muggle studies third year... from what I remembered, I agreed with the Colonists, they deserved freedom, despite the few tumultuous years to follow. But I had to be careful, and remember that what one person thought was right, their neighbor might think it was treason.

"Yes." I said. Without a moment's hesitation, she asked another question.

"When did you come here?" I fumbled with this one, thinking up an answer as best as I could.

"A few years ago," I stuttered, trying to come up with a believable story. "my parents sent me here to live with my aunt and uncle."

"How did you end up in the field, then?" This girl was far too curious for her own good. It was like I was being interrogated by the police, only ten times worse, because I didn't know my story... I had to forge the whole thing.

"Their house had been burned down... they died in the fire, I had been wandering for days when I simply feinted from sheer exhaustion." I said, proud at how I had come up with so convincing a story so quickly. Now, the only thing I had to do was remember the whole thing. I hoped it wouldn't be too hard... I needed to keep it up until I found that damned time-turner. I wondered where it could have gone to. No one mentioned it when I woke up, so it must have fallen off in that field somewhere. I just hoped no one had stepped on it or done anything to break it.

Margaret continued on in her interrogation of me, but after about an hour of her barrage of questions, it was my turn. I found out that I was in South Carolina, not far from Charleston (well, _Charles Town_, as she called it). The British had taken the city, and their aunt Charlotte had moved from her townhouse to her plantation along the river that wasn't too far off. I also found out that, when Susan was still a baby, their mother died of an illness. They all guessed that was the reason Susan didn't talk... some sort of repressed memory or something. I felt sorry for the two girls, and all of the boys, too, for that matter. To have to grow up without a mother was a horrible thing. It made me happy that I had one... well, somewhere, anyway.

I was happy when it was time for dinner. I hadn't eaten anything since... well, since I nearly passed out in my soup a couple nights ago. Everything smelled so good, I felt like I could have gorged myself. But, I remembered that I needed manners, so I ate like any proper young lady of the time would, enjoying the company of Mr. Martin and his son, Thomas.

"You know, miss Hermione, it might be a good thing my eldest son is not here..." Benjamin said, taking a bite from his bread roll. I looked at him, wondering why his eldest wasn't here.

"Where is he, Mr. Martin?" I asked, taking a sip of water.

"Off fighting the Redcoats." He said, sounding a little distressed about it. So his son had joined the Continental army. "Gabriel would quickly take a liking to you... a lovely young woman like yourself." I felt my cheeks get hot, and I turned my eyes away from him, making him laugh heartily.

"It does seem like something Gabriel would do," Thomas, the second oldest boy said, smiling. The others were seated in the kitchen, enjoying their dinner with Abagail.

"Will I get to meet your eldest son, Mr. Martin?" I asked, taking a bite of my food.

"Miss Hermione, please! How many times must I insist on Benjamin, none of this Mr. Martin nonsense. It makes me feel so old..." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. I smiled and nodded, waiting for him to answer my question. "If his progresses bring him close to home, he will no doubt visit."

"He seems like quite the young man." I said, my mind wandering. I wondered what this _Gabriel_ looked like, and allowed my imagination to get the better of me. I was pulled back into reality by a loud booming noise. Thomas, Mr. Martin and I looked up to the door, wondering what was going on outside.

"More cannons, father." Thomas said, his voice low.

"When did you hear them last?" I asked, looking from Thomas to Mr. Martin.

"Last night." The older man said, his eyes wary. "They sound closer, now." He turned his attention back to dinner, though I could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. The rest of the meal passed without conversation, and I joined Thomas in the sitting room, a fire crackling in the fireplace. I had found a copy of _Much Ado About Nothing_, and was sitting in the chair by the fire reading. I was hardly through act one when I heard a pistol cock, and I looked up from my book.

"Slowly turn," Mr. Martin said, standing in the doorway with his pistol drawn, pointing at some unwelcome stranger. I stood, setting down my book on the side table, picking up my skirts and carefully stepping over the tin-soldier battle Thomas had set out on the wood floor. When I heard a _thud_ and someone gasp the word 'father', I saw Mr. Martin rush forward, catching someone as they nearly fell to the floor. He set his pistol on a table in the foyer, dragging the stranger into a side-room, placing him gently on a day bed. I was the first one to follow Mr. Martin in, seeing the stranger clearly for the first time.

"Abagail, get hot water and bandages!" Mr. Martin said, his voice worried as he ripped the tunic of the young man on the bed. I assumed the young man to be Gabriel, his eyes matching his fathers'. "Thomas, the children. Upstairs, now. Hermione, come help me..." Abagail returned with the hot water and cloth bandages, and I knelt down beside the day bed, staring into the bright blue eyes of the wounded Gabriel for a moment.

"Father, who..." He started, but Mr. Martin interrupted.

"What happened?" Mr. Martin asked, and I began soaking a cloth in the hot water, cleaning the blood from his face.

"Gates marched us straight to the Redcoats... they fired two volleys and our lines broke like straw. I was given dispatches. I saw the Virginia Regulars surrender... but the British Green Dragoons rode into them, hacked them to bits. Over two hundred men..." I looked at Mr. Martin, who had a disgusted look on his face. Gabriel tried to get up, but his father pushed gently on his shoulder, holding him down. "I have to get these dispatches to Hillsboro..."

"Gabriel, you're in no condition to ride..."

"It's not safe!" He tried to convince his father, but was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire. Very, very close gunfire. Mr. Martin and I stood, going out the front door to see just _how _close they were.

There, out of the darkness, came the soldiers. The British dressed in their red wool coats, and the Colonials dressed in their blue ones. I watched in horror as they began firing at each other, men on both sides falling, screaming out for help. If my time-turner was in one of those fields, I knew there was no hope of salvaging it. The screams grew louder as there was another round of shots fired, lighting up the night.

"Margaret," Benjamin turned to his children, hands on the shoulders of the two younger boys. "take William and Susan and go down to the cellar. Thomas, go to the back porch, Nathan and Samuel, the side windows. Stay out of sight." With that, the children hurried off to where their father ordered them. "Hermione, do you know first aid?"

"Yes," I said, nodding, remembering all the first-aid classes my parents made me take. He put his hand on my back and led me into the house.

"Could you please see to Gabriel? I want to stay here and be sure the battle doesn't come any closer to the house." He said, his eyes full of concern.

"Of course," I nodded, making my way back to the room where Gabriel was, propping himself up on his elbows, trying to look out the window. I stood in the doorway, looking at the handsome young man. I took a step forward, the wood floor creaking under my foot, and Gabriel instantly looked at me. His warm blue eyes sent my heart aflutter, and my cheeks went bright red.

"What is going on out there?" Gabriel asked, his voice kind and curious. I walked over to him and knelt beside the daybed.

"A fight... your father told me to come back in and help you..." I said, glancing up at him, noticing he was smiling at me, looking amused. I wondered what could have been so funny, it only made me blush a deeper shade of crimson.

"You're... British?" He asked, and I looked up at him.

"Yes." I said, continuing to clean his wounds.

"Where in the world did my father find you..." He shook his head, chuckling a little. I didn't know weather to be angry or not, but I decided to explain myself.

"Your brothers found me in the field. I had feinted there after wandering for days. I was sent to stay here with my Aunt and Uncle. Their house was burned, and they died in the fire. I had no where to go..." I said, not looking up at him.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He said, sounding truly apologetic.

"It's alright." I whispered, looking at him. He smiled reassuringly at me, his blue eyes sparkling. I found myself staring into his enchanting eyes for a moment too long, but when I reluctantly looked away, I suddenly hoped that I never found the time-turner.

* * *

_So, there you have it, chapter one. Please read and review and let me know what you think. For those of you waiting for chapter twelve of Gravity, I only ask for a little more patience! This story took over my mind, and I had to get out this first chapter, but I promise, chapter twelve is in the works!! Just bear with me for a bit longer, it'll be up before next weekend I hope!! :D_


	2. CH 2:: The Butcher

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and to those who added my story to their alerts list! I would like to know what you think about it, too. But simply alerting it makes me happy! :D I'm glad you all liked chapter one, so here's two for you to read! If you recognize some of the dialogue, I did borrow it from the Patriot. AND! Ta-da, our beloved Tavvy makes his first appearance! Without further ado, ENJOY! (Oh yes, and review, because I love reveiws... you guys rock!)**

**.:T:.**

_Two  
The Butcher_

I spent my first half of that evening with Gabriel, cleaning his wounds and talking. Well, he did the talking, I mostly just answered his questions. Thankfully, by the time I got to bed the fighting in the fields had stopped. I was happy to drift off to sleep once more, but I wasn't able to sleep for long. It felt like only five minutes passed before I was being shaken awake once more. I rubbed my eyes and looked to see who was waking me.

"Miss Hermione," It was Margaret, with Susan close behind her. I began to wonder if there was an imaginary string tied to the two of them. "father told me to wake you, he needs your help with the wounded soldiers..."

"Wounded soldiers? But I thought..." I said, my voice raspy.

"From last night." Margaret said. "Father went out earlier this morning and brought all the wounded closer to the house so we could help them, until someone comes for them."

"Okay," I nodded, understanding. I threw the covers back off me and put my legs over the side of the bed. "could you have Abigail come help me dress?" I asked, and Margaret nodded, hurrying off to find Abigail, Susan following in her wake. I went to the window and looked outside to see that the Martin's home had been turned into a makeshift infirmary. Bleeding men surrounded the house, those who had less severe wounds were helping Mr. Martin care for the other men. I turned when I heard footsteps, and smiled at Abigail, who looked a bit worried.

"It's good to see a happy face so early, miss." Abigail said, gathering clothes for me, a dark blue dress included. We were silent as she helped me dress, tying me into the corset again. When she was finished, she excused herself, and I slipped my feet into the same shoes I had worn the day before. I walked downstairs and peeked into the room where I had left Gabriel the night before, and saw he was still sleeping. I smiled and quietly left him to his sleep, walking outside to see just how bad the battle had been last night.

Twenty, maybe thirty men, garbed in tattered and bloodied uniforms, were scattered around the front porch and yard. I was slightly horrified at the scene, but I expected it nonetheless. I looked around, spotting Mr. Martin helping a young British soldier sit beside the other Redcoats. A couple of black men were pulling a cart out of the field, two soldiers lying in the cart. Mr. Martin saw me standing on the porch, and waved his hand for me to come over. I pulled up my skirts, walking down the stairs and walking over to where he was. Everywhere it seemed, there were men begging for me to help them. It was a heart wrenching scene, and I felt helpless. I stopped beside Mr. Martin, watching him sigh and rub his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What can I help with?" I asked, looking at him.

"Anything, at this point. The men on the porch have less severe wounds, so start there." He said, looking at me and smiling reassuringly. I nodded and went to help the men that were on the porch. Abigail handed me some cloth bandages and hot water. I knelt down by a young man with a head wound, and began to gently clean the blood from around the gash. He looked at me, his pale hazel eyes sparkling in the early afternoon sunlight.

"What is your name?" He asked, watching me. But I kept my eyes focused on his injury.

"Hermione," I wondered how he would react to my accent. But, to my surprise, he didn't mind at all.

"That's an odd name..." He smirked.

"Thank you." I smiled, a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"You're British..." He said. It was more of a statement than a question, so I simply nodded and set down my wet cloth. "well, at least you aren't trying to kill me." He smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"I do not think I could ever kill anyone." I said, smiling and looking at the handsome young man. It was a pity how youth had been pulled into this horrid war. But, I guess that was how it had always been, and that was how it would always be. Teenagers plucked from their homes to fight on the front lines. It was madness.

"I cannot wait to tell all the men in my company that I was treated by the prettiest girl I've ever seen." The young man said, putting his hand on mine.

"What is your name?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Charles." He smiled. "Charles Mathewson."

"Well, Charles, you're finished. If you need anything else, please feel free to ask me." I stood and smiled at him before walking to help the next young man.

Thus the morning passed, helping the wounded men. By the time three o'clock came around, almost all the men had been cared for, and we were all hungry. Abagail had gone into the house to make some quick lunch, and I was sitting on the front porch steps, brushing the sweat from my brow. The heat was beginning to get to me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see little Susan smile at me and hold out a cup of water.

"Thank you," I whispered, but she simply smiled at me and hurried back into the house. I took a sip, happy to have something cool me. My eyes focused on something rustling in the fields. I squinted my eyes against the sun and wondered what it could be. Before I could get the attention of Mr. Martin, I saw a dozen Redcoats come from the field, as though appearing out of nowhere. The dozen multiplied, and suddenly it seemed as though sixty men were coming towards us. I heard footsteps behind me, and I stood to see Gabriel coming out of the house, buttoning up his blue coat. He stopped beside me, our arms touching. For a moment, that was all I could think about. But then I saw all the children gathering around us, Mr. Martin stepping in front of the stairs to the house. The Redcoats began surrounding the house, and my heart began to pound. I glanced over at Gabriel, who was watching me. I blushed and quickly looked away. Very subtly, I felt his fingers entwine with my own, sending goosebumps up my arm.

I watched as the commander of the Redcoats, a young-looking Lieutenant approached Mr. Martin, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you, for the care of His Majesty's soldiers." The Lieutenant said, and Mr. Martin nodded, taking a deep breath to respond. But as his mouth opened, the sound of cavalry approaching silenced him, and all of us turned our attention to the approaching men on horses.

"It's the Dragoons." Gabriel whispered in my ear, his voice fearful. I felt his fingers grasp mine once more, but all I could focus on was the approaching men. The one in front, who appeared to be their leader, held up his hand and halted the men when they were about twenty feet from the front porch. I noticed he was a Colonel... simply by his looks he was a force to be reckoned with. His cold blue eyes swept across the porch and yard, taking everything in. Including me. I felt his eyes linger on me for a moment longer than everything else, and when I looked up at him, my eyes locked with his in a second of intensity. I was unsure for a moment what I felt, or what I should feel. I was positive I feared this man, but there was something else there... something... deeper. Longing, perhaps? But for what? Maybe it was the fact that he was so dark and mysterious attracted me. Or maybe it was simply that icy look in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine. He was handsome, no doubt, but there was something more with this Colonel.

"Lieutenant, have a detachment take our wounded to our surgeons at Winnsboro." His cold eyes swept over the scene once more. "Fire the house and barns. Let it be know that if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home." I looked at Mr. Martin, and saw that he was not going to fight this. I was sure that he would keep his mouth shut as long as he would get to keep his family, after all, homes could be rebuilt.

Just then, a soldier brushed past Gabriel, carrying something in his hand that made the young man at my side go stiff with fear, his eyes eyes growing worried. I watched as the soldier handed the package to the Colonel, mumbling something about _rebel dispatches_. It was then that I remembered Gabriel saying something the night before about having to get dispatches somewhere.

"Who carried this?" The Colonel asked, looking around. After a second of almost silence, he grew frustrated, his brow furrowing. "Who carried this?!" He almost shouted this time, and I flinched, a bit frightened. Gabriel gently squeezed my hand before stepping forward to shoulder the blame. He was, after all, a soldier. Abigail quickly filled the empty space beside me, obviously concerned about the children.

"I did, sir." Gabriel said, stepping uncomfortably closer to the Colonel. "I was wounded, these people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches." The icy blue eyes found me once again, and he stared at me with unnerving intensity. Once more, his gaze sent shivers down my spine, though I was still confused about how I was supposed to feel about this man.

"Take this one to Camden, he is a spy. Hang him and put his body on display." The Colonel said, and Mr. Martin stepped forward to try and save his son.

"He's a dispatch rider, and that's a marked case," Benjamin said, but the Colonel ignored him, taking his eyes off me and looking at one of his soldiers. I watched as Gabriel had his hands bound by two Redcoats. The urge to run and help him was overwhelming, but I knew it would only have ended in death, perhaps not my own, but death was the only answer for this conflict.

"Colonel," Mr. Martin stepped closer to the cold man. "this is a uniformed dispatch rider carrying a marked case. He cannot be held as a spy."

"Well we're not going to _hold_ him, we're going to _hang _him." The Colonel said, a vicious smile lighting up his face. I noticed Thomas, who was standing on my left, take a step forward, but hesitated, unsure of himself.

"Colonel..."

"Father..." I heard Gabriel hiss, and then the Colonel's eyes lit up, understanding why Benjamin was so reluctant to let this one soldier be hung.

"Oh, I see," He smirked. "he's your son. Well, perhaps you should have taught him something of loyalty."

"Colonel, please, I beg you to reconsider." Martin begged, all but getting on his knees to save his eldest son. "By the rules of war..."

"_Rules of war..." _The Colonel seethed, drawing his pistol and aiming directly at Mr. Martin. "Would you like a lesson, sir, in the rules of war?" His eyes grew cold and hard as ice, frustrated by Mr. Martin's hard-headed love for his family. I gave a little gasp as the Colonel pointed the pistol in our direction. I had never had a pistol pointed in my face before. But it was a bit more daunting than a wand. "Or perhaps your children..."

"No..." Benjamin hurried to protect his family. "no lesson is necessary." The wary Lieutenant still standing beside the Colonel coughed, getting the attention of the angry man once more.

"Sir, what of the rebel wounded." He was nervous, that was for sure. I could tell just by looking at how he stood. The Colonel looked around for a moment, face set in an angry scowl.

"Kill them." He said. I gasped at this again, stepping down onto the ground. His eyes came upon me once more, and I froze to the spot. His glare softened slightly, and he looked more curious now than angry. I heard Thomas behind me, begging his father to do something, help Gabriel, something. A moment later, I felt someone shove past me, and I reached out to grab Thomas' arm, to stop him. But he twisted from my grip, and I could only watch in horror as the scene played out before my eyes. Thomas hurried to aid his brother, shoving the Redcoats back and telling Gabriel to run. Mr. Martin told him to stop, and I looked up at the Colonel, who drew his pistol once more and cocked it in one swift motion. Without a second thought or a moment's hesitation, he shot at Thomas, and I cried out. I watched as Thomas fell to his knees, Mr. Martin catching his dying son before he could fall all the way. Hot tears stung my eyes as I watched, a dying son in the arms of his father. No parent should ever have to see a child die, let alone their child. The tears fell, streaming down my cheeks. I looked to the man on the horse, his face completely unsympathetic to what was going on.

I knew then that I hated him. I had to, didn't I? Benjamin Martin and his family had only been kind to me since I arrived here, and now this... _horrid _man comes in and tears the family apart. But still, something deeper lingered inside me. Some sort of... affection. No, no. I hated him. I had to... or did I? Part of me wanted to hate him, but the other part of me was torn, and as I watched him ride away, that torn part of me wanted to run after him. Only the sound of breaking glass and the crackling of burning wood behind me brought me back to the real world. I watched the soldiers march off, and Mr. Martin leave the corpse of Thomas to run into the house.

**.:T:.**

Colonel Tavington and his men were riding at a steady gallop, some of his men chattering behind him about what they had seen at the farmer's home. Tavington had always been... somewhat brutal in his tactics, but he had never shot a child before. Normally, Tavington would not put up with mindless chatter while riding, but his mind was elsewhere. All that he could think about was that... beautiful young woman at the Martin's home. He wondered who she was, because he could tell simply by her eyes that she was not related to the others. And when she cried out for that stupid little boy, he heard her accent.

Her presence was simply enchanting. It took everything he had not to order her to be taken with them. But Tavington knew he had to find her. He had to posses her. He replayed the scene at the farmhouse over and over again in his mind just to see her eyes again, the fear that sparked when he shouted. The absolute repulsion and hatred that burned in her when he shot the boy. For a moment, he felt terrible for making her feel so afraid and repulsed by him. She looked beautiful standing there, though, staring at him with tears running down her perfect face. The way she stared at him simply made him wand her even more.

"Colonel..." Captain Bordon pulled Tavington from his reverie, the images of the young woman disappearing into memory once more.

**.:T:.**

Mr. Martin, who had run off with Samuel and Nathan in tow, returned two hours later, bloody and with Gabriel following. My tears had dried, leaving my eyes red and scratchy, and a faint blush in my cheeks. Margaret, Susan, and William sat with me on the porch stoop. Once the house had finished burning, I told them we could sit there, though Mr. Martin told us to hide in the fields. While they were gone, I left Margaret in charge while I searched the field for the time-turner. My predictions about it had been right, I found it in pieces on the ground.

I stood and went slowly to where Gabriel was standing behind his father, who had knelt beside Thoma's body. He looked at me, a sad smile on his face. I sighed and stood beside him, his hand taking mine, sending goosebumps up my arm once more.

We buried Thomas beside his mother, and though everyone was quiet, I was crying again. I had only been here for a couple of days, but I had already come to love this family. It was sad to see Thomas struck down in the prime of his youth. He was my age, and that Colonel could have shot at any one of us, but he killed Thomas because he tried to free his brother. I stood between Gabriel and Margaret, my hands folded at the front of my dress.

"Come, children." Mr. Martin said, breaking the silence. "We're going to aunt Charlotte's." We left the little fenced area, Gabriel and I walking slowly behind the others.

"I am sorry about your brother." I whispered, looking at him. He looked at me and smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't be sorry." Gabriel said, taking my hand. "Losing Thomas was traumatic... but I swear if I ever see that Colonel again..."

"Gabriel, stop." I said, looking at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the late afternoon sun. He nodded, understanding, and we stopped on the road leading from the house. Mr. Martin and Gabriel had brought back a wagon and two horses, one of which was harnessed to the wagon. I didn't care to know how they came about acquiring the wagon and horses. All of the children climbed into the wagon, with the help of their father. Mr. Martin took the reins of the wagon horse and began on his way down the road. Gabriel put his foot into the stirrup of the saddle and swung himself onto the horse. With a bit of help from him, I lifted myself onto the horse, sitting sideways behind him.

"Ready?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at me. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his strong torso. He urged the horse forward, and we were trotting off to catch up with the rest of his family.

When we arrived at a plantation not far from Benjamin's farm, I was exhausted. Gabriel hopped off his horse and helped me down, smiling. We walked up the steps, greeted by a lovely blond woman dressed in a pink brocade dress. This was Charlotte, I guessed. She hugged the children, and they all went inside.

"Charlotte, this is Hermione. She's... well, she's staying with us." Benjamin said, and Charlotte smiled at me, taking my hands in hers.

"You are welcome here." She said, reminding me instantly of my mother.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling. Charlotte led me to a room on the second floor, near the room where Susan and Margaret was staying. Charlotte went to a wardrobe and opened it, taking out a shift for me to wear as a nightgown. Turning back to me, she set it on the bed and smiled.

"I will send someone to help you undress." She said, touching my shoulder for a moment before walking out. I sighed and went to the window, going over everything that had passed today. For some reason, the only thing I could thing of was the man who killed Thomas. His icy eyes burned bright in my memory, haunting me almost teasingly. I hated this man with a passion, solely for what he did to Thomas. But as I stared out into the dark forest, I realized I was harboring more than hate for this man.

"Miss?" A young black woman walked into the room, startling me a bit. I allowed her to undress me, my thoughts elsewhere. The woman slipped the shift over my head, and I crawled into bed, the door closing as the woman walked out. I rolled onto my side, hugging the sheets close to my chin. I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep.

It felt like hours before I finally drifted off, and when I did, my dreams were filled with the Colonel. A tapping on my door woke me up in the wee hours of the morning, and I rolled over to see Gabriel's bright eyes peeking in and smiling at me. I sat up and smiled, watching him step quickly into the room and close the door behind him.

"I'm going back," He whispered quickly, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Gabriel, no..." I breathed, taking his hands in mine. I was beginning to feel more than friendship for him. I could only hope that he felt the same. He took a deep breath and stared into my eyes.

"I'm a soldier, it is my duty..." He whispered. "though the last think I want to do is leave you here unprotected."

"Your father..."

"If I know my father, he will follow me." He sighed. "I will write you. I promise." I looked down at our entwined hands and took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"If you must," I whispered, freeing one hand and putting it on his cheek. He smiled, leaning into my touch.

"I will come back." He brushed my hair back and lightly kissed my forehead, sending shivers down my spine. I watched as he quietly left my room, smiling at me before closing the door. My heart was thudding as I heard him confronted by his father downstairs. I walked out of my room and saw all the children walking out onto the balcony. I followed them, watching as Gabriel mounted his horse, looking up at the balcony and smiling at me... well, _us_. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him ride off. For a moment, I was reminded of the cold-hearted Colonel riding away, and I sighed, turning to go back into the house.

* * *

_Well, there it is, I hope you liked. Chapter three is almost done and will hopefully be up soon. In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW!! :D Thanks!_


	3. CH 3:: Torn

**A/N: So, here's chapter three. Thank you all so much for your lovely reveiws, I LOVE getting them, keep 'em coming!!**

_Three  
Torn_

Indeed, Gabriel was right about his father following him. Not one hour later, Mr. Martin was mounting his horse and riding off in the same direction as his son did. I stood with his children and Charlotte as he bade us goodbye. As the days passed, I began to enjoy more and more the company of Charlotte. She allowed me full rein of her full library, which I was greatly thankful for when I wanted time alone with my thoughts. Though, my thoughts since that day at the Martin home had always been on the Colonel. I had discovered his name was Tavington... Colonel William Tavington, commander of His Majesty's Green Dragoons, nicknamed the Butcher. How appropriate.

One week after they had left, I received a letter from Gabriel.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_The day I returned to our camp, with my father riding beside me, I discovered that a  
__militia is the only thing supposed to hold General Cornwallis and the British army in the south  
__until the French arrive. My father has been given the rank of Colonel, and I put under his charge.  
We've begun forming the militia, and I hope the Redcoats don't tear us to pieces. I cannot wait to  
__see you again. It is what keeps me going, Hermione. The thought of seeing you again. I do miss  
__your bright eyes and smile. Please write soon, I must hear you are safe. All my love, Gabriel_

My heart fluttered at the word 'love'. I had never imagined I could fall in love with someone like him. But I had been. At least, I thought I had been. Maybe it was simply the idea of him that was appealing to me. That my feelings of affection lied elsewhere. _No_. I told myself. _I cannot love that... beast of a man. But, perhaps if he changed. If there was something... more to him. He could be loved... everyone deserves to be loved._

This inner battle had been going on for the past week and a half. At breakfast a couple of days later, Charlotte noticed my distraction and asked me what had been bothering me.

"Oh," I was startled by the sudden question, and I wasn't sure what to say. "nothing, really. I'm fine."

"Perhaps we could talk after breakfast? In the library?" Charlotte suggested, knowing that I was lying. I didn't say a word, just nodding in agreement. I needed to talk to someone about this... and I hoped Charlotte would be the right person. I excused myself from the table ten minutes later, going quickly to the library and staring out the window, though there wasn't much to look at but trees and working men.

"Hermione," I heard Charlotte's gentle voice, and turned. "sit, and tell me what is troubling you." We sat on the velvety couch and I sighed, looking at her.

"I'm going to ask you a simple question. I have been torn for weeks trying to make up my mind on the issue. Do you believe... _cruel_ people can be loved?" I asked, watching Charlotte's face go from concern to curiosity. She pondered my question for a moment before answering.

"I believe that, if they care for someone enough, they can be loved. They are just like you and I, Hermione. The only reason, I believe, for cruelty is the lack of love in their life." Charlotte said, smiling.

"Thank you, Charlotte." I smiled back. After a moment of silence, she stood and left. I thought about what she had said, that cruelty was just a substitute for a lack of love. Maybe she was right... maybe he could be loved.

**.:T:.**

Colonel Tavington was lying in his tent, arm over his eyes. His mind hadn't been at peace for a moment since he had seen that young woman at the farm. And this bloody ghost that was running about killing men was not helping his situation. He closed his eyes in hopes of getting some sleep, but all he could think about was her eyes. What he would give to see her smile. He sat up, sliding his feet into his boots. What was wrong with him? Never in his life had he been so... obsessed with one woman. He dressed quickly and went to the officer's tent, where they were sitting and playing cards.

"As you were," He hissed, shaking Wilkins out of his sleep. He had to know where Martin would send his family, since their house had burned.

"Sir?" Wilkins asked, his voice groggy.

"You know Martin?" Tavington asked, his mind racing.

"Everything about that man. I could tell you the size of his boot, if you needed it." Wilkins said, sitting up and putting his legs over the side of the bed.

"Where would he send his family?"

"Well," Wilkins thought for a moment, looking away from the Colonel. "his sister-in-law has a plantation, on the Santee. My guess is he'd take them there."

"Tomorrow at sunset, we go to this plantation and see if they are there." Tavington said, and with that, he left the tent. Wilkins wondered what the Colonel was going to do with the rest of Martin's family.

**.:T:.**

_Dear Gabriel,_

_I was so happy when I received your most recent letter. And I made sure that your  
__brothers received their letters, too. They were thrilled to hear from you. I am happy to hear that  
__you and your father are both well and safe. I can simply imagine the two of you riding side  
__by side to chase off some Redcoats. It is still hard for me to believe it's been almost a month since  
__I first met you. If I did not know any better, I would say it was fate. _

_I hope that you and your father are able to come for Christmas. I would so like to see you,  
__and to spend the holidays together would make me happier than a pig in the mud. Margaret told me  
__when I wrote you, I had to tell you that she misses you.  
__I miss you also, and I hope this letter finds you well. Please write soon. Until then, I remain  
__yours, -Hermione_

I was watching the sunset on the balcony as I finish my reply to Gabriel's most recent letter. They had taken up camp somewhere in the Black Swap. I wondered where that was, though I knew he couldn't tell me... because they would be found out if his letter was intercepted. I heard the rocking chair below me on the porch creak, and I knew Nathan was taking up his post. Every night, until Charlotte found him asleep, he would sit on the porch with his rifle and keep watch. Though, after almost three weeks of being here, he had yet to shoot at anyone.

Susan had managed to leave Margaret once every day for about an hour for a walk in the woods. At first, Margaret would come with us, but she ventured out into the woods less and less these days. Perhaps she was afraid of being captured, despite my assurances that nothing would happen to us. Susan, though still unspeaking, would come with me, and I would tell her all about home. Well, as much as I could without giving too much away. I could tell she enjoyed the stories, because every time I stopped talking she took my hand and stared at me, as though begging for me to continue.

I blew on the ink, wanting it to dry faster. I would send it out the next morning, the moment the post rider got off his horse. Once the ink was no longer wet, I folded the letter and wrote Gabriel's name on the front, feeling a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. Though, despite my happiness, I found my thoughts wandering once more to Tavington, and I sighed, looking out at the final rays of sun streaming through the trees. I sighed and relaxed in the chair, closing my eyes for a moment and trying to focus my mind on one thing. Thankfully, it was easier than I expected.

All my life I had been good. Or, at least I had tried to be as good as I could be. I had always been Hermione Granger, bookworm extrordinare, and best friend of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But now, I was simply Hermione. I was a woman all my own. Though, I admittedly missed the homework and tests, I enjoyed the freedom I had here. I liked how my name was not tied to someone else's. I was happy here, more so than I had ever been. I knew I would never see my friends again, or my family, and I was surprised how easily I overcame that.

And this Tavington fellow had been tangling my thoughts more and more as time went on. I didn't mind it, though. Something inside me wanted him to come and find us. Though it made me feared for the Martins and Charlotte. The part of me that was sick of being good wanted him to take me, but the other part of me that was so used to being on the side of right feared him, wanted him to stay away.

My eyes closed slowly, the image of Tavington quickly coming to mind. Though his icy eyes weren't as harsh as I remembered them to be, his scowl more of a smile now. I hadn't seen him in so long that my memory was becoming more of a dream. I wondered if I saw him again, would I be afraid of what I saw. I tried to picture his blue eyes the last time I saw them, but I couldn't picture them perfectly.

When I heard the sound of galloping hooves, my eyes shot open and I looked out at the road to see a group of a dozen or so men riding towards the house. Thankfully, Nathan had seen them first and was running up the stairs to warn Charlotte. I hurried inside, my note falling to the floor, already forgotten. I gathered my skirts and went to wake Susan and Margaret. Charlotte met us at the top of the staircase.

"Everyone, downstairs quickly." She said, picking up Susan and rushing downstairs. I looked out to the balcony to see that the men were quickly approaching.

"Hermione!" Margaret called quietly at me from the foot of the stairs. I took a deep breath and lifted my skirts, hurrying down the stairs. Charlotte led us towards the kitchen, and I heard the men bursting through the front door. I knew Tavington had to be among them, and that thought alone had my adrenaline pulsing. Once in the dining room, Charlotte opened the door that led downstairs to the cellar, ushering the children in first.

"Hermione, go!" Charlotte hissed at me, pulling my arm. I looked at her and shook my head, my curls coming loose. The sound of the men in the house frightened her, and she nodded.

"Get as far away from here as you can." I whispered, putting my arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Charlotte. I hope we meet again."

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes frightened.

"Distracting them." I smiled, and she understood, hugging me once more. "Go!" I hissed as the voices got closer. I saw shadowed figures walking around in the mirror and took a deep breath, ducking under the table.

**.:T:.**

"Distracting them..." Tavington heard a woman's voice, accented, from somewhere in the dining room. He pulled out his pistol, suddenly hoping he would capture the young woman. He slowly walked towards the dining room and saw a shadowed figure duck and disappear. He pointed his pistol towards the ceiling, his heart racing at a hummingbird's pace. Slowly, he walked into the room and took a deep breath, his thoughts singularly on the pretty girl. He did not know what would become of her if she was captured, but he would worry about that later.

**.:T:.**

I only took shallow breaths, not wanting to give away where I was quite yet. I watched the man's dark boots walk around the table, hearing his gun cock. I closed my eyes and let out a breath, watching a shadow reach down and grab the edge of the tablecloth. Just as he was about to lift it up, another man entered the room.

"Colonel," He was breathing heavily, as though he had been running. "there's no one here." I looked to the fingers grasping the tablecloth, and they let go, two men leaving the room. I left my spot under the table and made my way out the back door. I saw Charlotte and the children running towards the forest to take cover.

"There!" I heard someone shout, and I looked toward where the voice had been coming. One of Tavington's men stood on the side of the house, pointing to where Charlotte and the others were. I turned to them, a worried expression on my face.

"Run!" I yelled, turning back to the man, who's shout had gathered the other men around. My heart thumped when I saw Tavington at the front of his men, his eyes finding mine instantly. I took a deep breath and turned, high tailing it into the woods as fast as I could.

"To horse!" I heard someone yell, and I knew I was in trouble. I ran through the woods as fast as I could in my full skirts and heels. I heard the horses closing in on me, men shouting, yelling at me to stop. My adrenaline told me to keep running, to not look back and try to see them chasing after me. It was fight or flight, and my body had chosen flight, though all I wanted to do was stand stock-still and become invisible. I ducked behind a tree, hoping they would not see me, but to my dismay, one man grabbed me about the waist and pulled me close so I was unable to escape. He had one arm around my waist, but the other had something sharp and cold against my neck. _Oh God,_ I squeezed my eyes closed, _please don't kill me. _When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the man haunting my memories. Tavington was there, smirking at me, his icy blue eyes lit up with the thrill of th e chase, removing his riding gloves.

"Why ever did you run?" Tavington asked, staring at me, reaching out a hand to try and touch my cheek. But I flinched away, afraid of what he would do to me. I began thinking that perhaps this was a bad idea. But when gentle fingers brushed my cheekbone, it sent chills down my spine. I looked at him, shocked at his sudden display of gentleness.

"Colonel?" One of his men asked.

"Bind her wrists. And put that thing away, Smith. She is not a threat. Bordon, she will ride with you." The Colonel said, and I felt the cool metal removed from my neck. Someone else took my wrists and tied them together roughly before putting me in the saddle of a horse. I looked over at the man who's horse I was riding.

"Do not worry, miss..."

"Hermione." I said simply. I saw a kind, sympathetic smile light up his face, and I suddenly felt a little more relaxed.

"I won't let you fall."

"Thank you," I smiled in return. "you are very kind."

"You are English?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well, that's a pleasant surprise. I had though all this time that the Colonel had gone mad over an American."

"I beg your pardon? He's been..." I could hardly think of it. Bordon looked up to be sure that Tavington was nowhere in earshot, then nodded.

"Ever since that day he... killed the young boy, he has been incredibly distracted. I could not place what had him so... obsessed... until I saw how he acted with you. Never for the life of me have I seen him so gentle with anything." Bordon chuckled. "Well, except perhaps his horse."

"That's nice to know." I sighed. Maybe this Colonel was more than just a monster.

**.:T:.**

Tavington took a deep breath, riding at a slower pace than normal. He relaxed a little, pleased to finally have the girl in his midst again. One of his men had told him her name was Hermione, and she was a Loyalist. He put her with Bordon, and they had been chattering for an hour now. Tavington could have easily put Hermione onto his own horse, but since she flinched away from his touch in the woods, he thought it better she not ride with him.

Though, when they were two miles from the camp, Tavington could no longer hear her voice. His head turned and he saw Hermione fast asleep against Bordon's chest. He wondered what it would be like to have her asleep, leaning against him. The thought consumed him, and he found himself staring at her angelic face for a moment too long. When Bordon caught his glance, he turned his head away.

What _was_ it about this girl? He could not understand for the life of him why he had been so... entranced by her. She had average looks, though her eyes outshined many Tavington had seen before. Perhaps that was it, then. Her eyes were so transfixing, they conveyed every emotion the girl was feeling. When he saw her crying at the farm that day it took all he had not to go to her and comfort her. Maybe it was simply her presence. She seemed... almost other-worldly, like she did not belong here. That was what attracted him so. She was a mystery, and, though he found mysteries quite annoying at times, she made him only more curious. For a moment, he wondered what Cornwallis would think of this girl.

When they reached the camp, Hermione was still fast asleep against Bordon's chest. Tavington dismounted and went to help the Captain. Gently, he untied her bound wrists and took her off the horse, carrying her into the empty tent near his own. He would have to tell the General about her first thing in the morning so she could have a proper room in the estate and not have to sleep in a tent. Tavington sighed and pulled the sheets up over her so she wouldn't freeze. For a moment, he stood there watching her sleep again, his arms crossed. God, what was wrong with him?

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!! :D_


	4. CH 4:: General Cornwallis

**A/N: Here it is, chapter four. It's a little shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy. Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! Enjoy!**

**.:T:.**

_Four  
General Cornwallis_

When I woke in the morning, I rubbed my forehead and looked around. For a moment, I had forgotten the events that had passed the night before. So I had been captured by the British. Thankfully, they thought me a Loyalist, which was a good thing here. I looked at my wrist, still a little red from the rough rope they had tied around them the night before. I pushed the sheets back off me and stretched my arms over my head, looking down. I had fallen asleep fully dressed, my dress crumpled and wrinkly.

"Good to see you awake, miss." I looked up to see Bordon enter the tent. He had been quite kind to me when I was riding with him last night. I inspected his uniform quickly and noted he was a Captain. I smiled and stood, trying my best to brush the wrinkles from my dress, but it was no use.

"Good morning, Captain." I smiled at him, looking up from my wrinkled dress.

"I trust you slept well?" He asked, and I nodded, looking up at him. "Good. Colonel Tavington has told General Cornwallis of you, and he wishes to see you..."

"Dressed like this? Look at me, I look like..." He held up his hand, silencing me.

"He sent some clothes for you to change into first. When you are decent, I will be waiting right outside the tent." He looked like he was holding back a smile, and I nodded, thanking him as he walked out. An older woman quickly replaced him, helping me out of the dress. She re-laced the corset, tying it a little tighter, but not unbearably tight. After all my undergarments had been put on, she put me into a creamy yellow gown and handed me matching shoes. She took my hair down and brushed it, leaving it down. I smiled my thanks as she left the tent. I took a deep breath and, after a moment, left the tent and smiled when I found the Captain. Quickly, he looked me over, and smiled approvingly.

"You look lovely." He smiled, offering his arm. I took it, my cheeks getting hot. We walked in silence towards the red brick house that stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the camp. When we walked inside, I could only marvel at how grand it was. Then again, it was the British army. I wondered who this house belonged to before the war started, and I could only hope that they were still alive. He let go of my arm and knocked on the door.

"Will you not come in?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, no. I'm afraid I leave you here. But the General is not a frightening man. On the contrary, he is a kind man." Bordon smiled. "You will be fine, miss Hermione. I will see you later." He kissed the back of my hand and was off, leaving me standing before the door. I took a deep breath and turned the handle. After all, Bordon said there was nothing to worry about, so I hoped for the best as I walked into the room.

"This is the young woman, Colonel?" I heard a man's voice say, completely unfamiliar. I looked up to see an older man, in his forties, possibly fifties, standing behind a desk. I looked beside him and saw the Colonel standing and staring at me. I took a deep breath and walked forward a few steps.

"Yes, my lord. This is miss Hermione." Tavington said, his blue eyes shimmering in the early afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows. The General came around his desk and walked towards me. Respectfully, I turned my eyes down and executed an almost perfect curtsy.

"Do you have a last name, Hermione?" The General asked, standing before me, his arms behind his back.

"Granger, my lord." I said, my voice hushed. He looked away from me for a moment and nodded.

"Well, my dear girl, we will find you a room in the house as soon as we can. I will not have you sleeping in a tent... utter nonsense. Colonel, you should have brought her here last night after you rescued her." _Rescued_? Well, that would be the case of a supposed Loyalist who had been staying with a known "Rebel"s family.

"Well, sir..." Tavington began trying to explain himself, but I cut him off.

"My lord, I was fast asleep by the time we reached the camp, and I believe that the Colonel here did what he saw fit, deciding not to wake me." I looked at Tavington for a second, but my eyes quickly went back to the kind man before me. "I thank him for that."

"Well, Colonel, it seems you did quite well last night." The General smiled over his shoulder at Tavington, who simply nodded. I noticed he wasn't as cold as I remembered him to be. "Shall we find you a room, my dear?" The General put his hand on my back and led me out of the room, leaving Tavington behind.

We walked around the estate, chattering about who had lived here before. Apparently, it had been the home of a Loyalist family who had fled back to England when rumors of war first started. The man of the house had been a duke or something, a distant cousin of the King. Well, at least the family was still alive, so I didn't have to worry about sleeping in a dead man's home. That thought made me more at ease.

"My dear, how did you find yourself in the colonies, if you do not mind my asking." The General asked, showing me around the garden. I had been marveling at the bright yellow roses when he asked me.

"My parents," I began, turning my attention back to Cornwallis. "had sent me here five years ago, before the war started, to live with my aunt and uncle. At the beginning of June of this year, their plantation was burned by the Rebel army, and my aunt and uncle killed in the fire." I took a deep breath and looked at the General.

"My poor girl," He took a deep breath. "what a horrid story."

"Yes," I sighed. "to be honest, my lord, the Martin family had been nothing but kind to me."

"I understand, but you must know that the rebellion going on her is considered treason." The General said, looking at me with a concerned look on his face.

"I understand," I nodded. "I just cannot help but feel sorry for them."

"I do hope that you accept my hospitality here." He smiled. "And I hope that you will come to me the moment one of my men acts... rudely towards you."

"My lord, I have not encountered a cruel man here yet. But the moment I do, I will tell you." I smiled at the General, who looked at me quizzically.

"Not even Colonel Tavington?" The General smirked at me, but I was silent. "I have noticed that he has taken quite a liking to you, miss Hermione. He has never shown so much interest in the well being of one person before, even the most loyal of Loyalists."

I looked up at the sky, darkening with gray rainclouds, and sighed. The General suggested we go back inside, and I agreed. I went upstairs to the room he had given me, and looked outside just as it began raining. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw the Colonel standing in the doorway, staring at me. Uncomfortably, I looked down at my hands, twisting my fingers together and taking a deep breath. I did not know what to say to him, so I stayed silent.

"I hope the... accommodations are better than they were last night?" Tavington asked, and I looked at him, his blue eyes soft and curious.

"Yes, they are. Thank you, Colonel." I smiled. He walked towards me, his hands behind his back, closing the gap in only a couple steps. My heart pounded so loud I thought he could have heard it. He stood beside me, looking out the window. All I could focus on was keeping my breathing normal and trying to slow my heart.

"It is quite lovely when it rains, is it not, miss Hermione?" He asked, looking over at me. I glanced outside and sighed.

"It is," I started, looking over the garden. "but I have always been one to enjoy the outdoors... and rain only allows me to admire it from inside. Of course, the only other place I'm ever content to be is the library."

"There just so happens to be one downstairs. The General did not show you?"

"No, I wasn't told there was a library. Will you show it to me?" I asked, smiling happily when he nodded. I followed him out into the hall, where he offered his arm. Hesitantly, I took it, a blush creeping into my cheeks. He led me downstairs, the two of us quiet. When he showed me into the great study, I smiled, looking around at the hundreds of books. I let go of the Colonel's arm and walked towards one of the bookshelves, running my fingers over the fine leather binding.

"Shakespeare," I breathed, smiling. "Voltaire... goodness, everything is here..." I found a copy of _Othello_ and smiled, pulling it from the shelf and sitting in the chair by the ornate oak fireplace. I heard the Colonel take a few steps and looked up to see him sit down in the chair across from me. I watched him for a moment, then looked back at the book, continuing to read.

**.:T:.**

Tavington watched her, those haunting chocolate eyes flitting across the page. Her brown hair flicked with blond in the firelight. He was enchanted by her mere presence. Her smile lit up her face as her eyes continued across the page. For a second, her eyes left her book, and locked with Tavington's. Her cheeks blushed a shade of deep pink as she quickly looked away. He stood, smirking, and walked to the window, staring outside at the rain. He heard her stand up, the skirts of her dress rustling and her heels tapping on the wood floor gently as she walked over and stood beside him.

"Colonel, I saw you shoot Mr. Martin's son..." She said, her voice soft. He resisted the urge to look at her and apologize for his wrongdoings. "please, tell me you did not mean it. Thomas was only trying to free his brother. You did not have to shoot him."

"Miss Hermione..."

"Please, just Hermione." She looked at him and smiled.

"Hermione," He breathed, turning and staring into her eyes. "I understand what you saw me do seemed... cruel, if not worse. And yes, looking back on it now it was wrong. The boy was only trying to free his brother." She smiled, and Tavington was quiet. If this answer pleased her, he would stop. He did not want to seem more cruel than she thought he was.

"Thank you, Colonel." She said, her eyes lighting up. She looked away from him for a moment and began to turn to walk out of the room. Without a warning, she turned back towards him, stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Before he realized what had happened, she was gone. Tavington turned back to look out the window, his fingers brushing the spot where her lips had just touched.

**.:T:.**

I walked up the stairs and into my room, still shocked at what I had just done. I closed the door behind me, leaning against the cool wood. Had I really just kissed him? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, Gabriel's bright eyes coming to my mind. I hoped he was okay, and I hoped that Charlotte and the children got away before anyone could catch them. I wanted to write a letter to Gabriel, but I wondered what would happen if Tavington or the General found out. I could.. threaten the messenger, very unladylike, but it would work. I smiled and went to the desk, taking up a quill and rummaging around for a blank piece of parchment.

_Gabriel,_

_I'm sorry I did not write sooner. I will tell you what has  
__happened, though I don't want you to worry. I am perfectly fine, so  
__please don't worry. The Dragoons raided your Aunt Charlotte's home,  
__so they had to flee. I created the distraction that allowed them to get  
__away unharmed. But actions have their consequences, and I was taken  
__by them. Please, please don't try to rescue me. They have been nothing  
__but kind to me, mostly because they believe me to be a Loyalist. But then,  
__who wouldn't, given my accent.  
__  
I am begging you not to rescue me. I am perfectly fine, and I swear  
__that betraying you and your father is the last thing on my mind. I promise  
__not to tell them of you, if you promise to stay away. I am fine. And I hope  
__that you are, also. Love, Hermione._

I folded the letter and took a deep breath, looking outside to see that it wasn't raining as hard anymore. It had slowed to a drizzle, so I grabbed the shawl that had been draped over the back of the chair and put it on, covering my hair and making my way quickly downstairs. I glanced around for any sign of Tavington, but he wasn't around. He must have gone back down to the camp. I walked out of the house and saw a young boy standing by his horse, enjoying an apple. I walked over to him, careful not to drag my skirts on the wet ground.

"You there," I said to him, and he looked up. "could you do something for me?" He bit into his apple and nodded.

"You got a letter that needs to be delivered?" He asked.

"Yes." I said simply. I pulled out the letter to Gabriel and handed it to him. But quickly, I stared into his eyes coldly. "If you tell anyone where this letter goes, I will kill you myself." I hissed, and I guessed he got the message, because he looked frightened.

"Where?"

"Black swamp. The old Spanish mission." I whispered. "And remember..." I glared at him as he got onto his horse. I watched as he rode away, and I took a deep breath, willing my heart to slow down. God I hoped he didn't get caught. I turned to walk back towards the house, but I saw two people walking towards me wearing the red and green wool coats of the Dragoons. I put on a confident smile and continued walking towards them. When they got closer to me, I saw that it was Captain Bordon and the Colonel.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." I said, stopping when they were close enough to talk to. They stopped also, smiling at me.

"How nice to see you out and about, miss Hermione." Bordon smiled. "How are your wrists feeling?" I held them up for him to see that there were hardly red marks anymore.

"Perfectly fine, thank you, Captain." I glanced at Tavington, who was simply staring at me, his eyes sending chills up my spine. "It looks like the weather is clearing up."

"Yes," Tavington said, looking up at the dissipating clouds. "do you ride, miss Hermione?"

"Ride?" I wondered what he could have been talking about.

"Horses," He said.

"Oh," I said, smiling. "well, if the occasion called for it, I suppose. But I've never had proper lessons." The two men smiled at me, Tavington's arms going behind his back.

"Perhaps I could give you proper lessons. Every lady should know how to ride properly." Tavington said, a coy smile on his face.

"The Colonel is the best rider I have ever known. If anyone should give you lessons, it's this man right here." Bordon said, smirking. "Finest rider I have ever seen." If this man wasn't an arse-kisser, I didn't know what was.

"Well, Colonel, I might have to take you up on your offer." I smiled, looking into his eyes for a second.

"Perhaps we can arrange something this afternoon, if the weather is agreeable." He said, staring back at me, sending chills through my body.

"Until then, Colonel. Gentlemen, I beg your pardon, the library is calling my name." I smiled, curtsying slightly before making a quick escape to the house. What in the world was I getting myself into?

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Review!! :D_


	5. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

**HELLO READERS!! I just wanted to stop by and let everyone know that my computer decided not to work yesterday, and I cannot figure out what's wrong with it. Both of my important stories (Gravity and Haunted) were on that computer, but since they're saved on here, I'm not too worried about them. What frustrated me was half of chapter fourteen for Gravity was finished, and now, if I can't figure out what's wrong with my computer, I'm going to have to erase everything on my computer. Meaning I'm going to lose that half of the chapter that's finished. UGH! . Hopefully I won't have to do that. Right now I'm on my husband's computer. I'll try to rewrite what I had of chapter fourteen, and thankfully nothing from Haunted was lost. I'm just putting this up as a notice that there might not be updates for a few weeks, hopefully my computer won't be down for too long. I just wanted to apologize in advance for the long wait between chapters. Well, longer than normal. But thank you all for bearing with me, and I PROMISE that I will have the chapters up as soon as I can. **

**THANK YOU!! :D -Katharine**


	6. CH 5:: Caught Me Off Guard

**A/N:: I AM SOOO SORRY for the long hiatus. It's been horribly busy here, and I've had the worst case of writer's block, but hopefully it's gone now, because I've been working on this story like crazy. And for those of you also following my Hermy/Ced story _Gravity_, the next chapter of that should be up soon! Without further delay- here's chapter 5! R&R!!**

_Five  
Caught Me Off Guard_

I stayed in the library for another hour, trying to read a book. Though, by the time one of the servants came to tell me it was lunch time, I had only read about four or five pages. My mind kept wandering to Tavington, and no matter how hard I tried to focus on my book, my mind would wander. I closed the book, sighing in frustration as I stood and sat the book on the side table. I smoothed out my skirts and made my way to the dining room.

"There she is!" General Cornwallis boomed, like a proud grandfather. I smiled, blushing, and made a quick curtsy, and watched as Tavington, standing close to my left, pulled out a seat for me. I smiled my thanks and sat down, Bordon sitting on the other side of the table. Tavington sat down in the chair beside me, but I quickly looked away, looking back at the General.

"How are you feeling, my dear girl?" Cornwallis asked, smiling at me.

"Quite well, thank you sir." I said, nodding. "Colonel Tavington was kind enough to show me to the library earlier, and I have spent most of the day there."

"Well, William, it seems you have taken quite a liking to miss Hermione! Have you not noticed the change Bordon, Tavington seems quite taken with her..." The General said, chuckling. I bit my lip and smiled a bit, looking at Tavington out of the corner of my eye. He had thrown a glare at Bordon before catching my glance. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks as I looked away, taking a sip of water. General Cornwallis was speaking in low tones to Bordon, but I remained silent, until our plates were set before us. Tavington broke the uneasy silence, quietly clearing his throat.

"The weather seems to have cleared up, miss Hermione," He said, and I looked outside, the sun shining brightly with only a few wisps for clouds.

"Yes, it has." I smiled, looking at him, his piercing blue eyes staring into my own. My heart fluttered, and I looked away from him, my thoughts racing.

"Perhaps after we've finished eating, I could give you a short riding lesson." He said, and I nodded, smiling.

"That would be lovely, Colonel." I said, glancing at him, watching as a slightly triumphant smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

**.:T:.**

Tavington could hardly make it through one minute without a sideways glance at Hermione. He was so distracted by the young woman to his right that he only finished half of what was on his plate. When the servants removed the dishes and the General excused himself, Tavington stood and helped Hermione from her chair.

"Thank you, Colonel," She looked at him, her chocolate eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunlight. He stepped out of her way and watched as she walked out of the dining room, smoothing her skirts as she turned the corner and left his sight. He heard her light footsteps on the stairs and glanced outside.

"Bordon," Tavington addressed the Captain, who stood and walked around the table.

"Sir?"

"When miss Hermione comes back downstairs, escort her to the stables. I am going to prepare a couple horses for us." Tavington said, taking a deep breath and leaving Brandon standing in the dining room.

**.:T:.**

I sighed, sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked around for a moment, my attention focusing on the figure of Tavington walking down the hill towards the encampment. I didn't want to admit my feelings for the man, but I knew they were there. I stood and went to the window, watching him slowly get smaller, and I began wondering how he felt about me. He seemed to like me, but perhaps he was like this with all women, I wasn't sure. I watched as his pace slowed, and he turned his head, his eyes finding mine almost instantly, as though he knew I was watching him. I bit my lip and felt a slight blush creep into my cheeks. I turned away from the window and took a breath, remembering our agreement. I saw a wide-brimmed hat sitting on my bed and put it on, looking at myself in the mirror as I tied the ribbon under my chin. I smiled and left my room, nearly running into Captain Bordon in the foyer.

"Oh! My apologies, I didn't see you there..." I said, making him laugh at me.

"Miss Hermione," Bordon said, his smile making his eyes light up. "Colonel Tavington asked me to escort you to the stables."

"I was just on my way down there," I smiled, watching him open the door and hold out an arm. I took it, and we began the walk downhill to the stables. Silence hung between us the whole walk down, and when we reached the stables, Tavington was there to greet us.

"Miss Hermione," Tavington said, smiling at me before turning his eyes on Bordon for a moment before waving his hand in dismissal.

"Thank you, Captain," I said, smiling kindly at him before he gave a little bow and turned to walk back up to the house. I turned my eyes back on Tavington, who was holding out his arm for me. I took it, feeling a chill go through me as we walked around the stables, to where two bay horses were saddled and ready for us. I took a deep breath and smiled as I went to the horse with the side-saddle on it and stroked its nose, one of the stable boys holding onto the reins.

"That is Nelie, one of Cornwallis' best mares, and this is Chester, my own horse." Tavington appeared beside me, patting Chester's nose and smiling brightly. Another stable boy came out, handing us both fresh carrots. I smiled my thanks and fed the carrot to Nelie slowly, her hoof stamping happily on the ground.

"They're beautiful animals," I said quietly, staring into the horse's big brown eyes.

"We'll just take a short ride today, we won't go far from the camp just in case there are rebels about." Tavington said, turning his eyes on me and smiling a bit. I went the side of the horse and glanced at the saddle. I hoped it would be easier than it looked. Much to my surprise, right as I put my hands on either end of the saddle, Tavington put his hands on my waist and helped me up easily, lifting me as though I weighed nothing more than a feather. My heart skipped when I turned my head to see him already in the saddle of his own horse. I looked away quickly, taking the reins from the stable boy and managing to find the stirrups, finding myself in an awkwardly comfortable position.

Tavington took the lead, though I easily kept up with him, since we were only walking. We began taking a path into the woods, the trees filtering the hot afternoon sun. I took a deep breath and waited for him to say something, the silence almost unbearable.

"This is a beautiful country," He said finally, looking at me, his blue eyes sparking in the sunlight. "once the war is over, I think I will be torn between returning to England and remaining here."

"It is beautiful here," I said, taking my eyes off Tavington for a moment and looking around at the lush forest. I turned my eyes down to my hands and took a breath, the birds twittering happily in the trees. "I think I am too fond of England to remain here much longer. I hope the war ends soon."

"What did your parents send you to America for?" Tavington asked, and I smiled a bit, thinking about my parents, and my friends. What was going on at Hogwarts? Did they notice I was gone?

"To see more of the world, and possibly to find a husband. I know that's all that is on my parent's minds these days." I sighed, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. Of course my parent's didn't really care if I married someone or not, but back then they used to. "I'm sure five years would seem plenty of time to find a husband, but I cannot stand the thought of marrying someone I don't care for." Instantly, Gabriel appeared in my mind, eyes bright and a smile on his face. I bit my lip and pushed his face from my mind, looking at Tavington.

"Well, there is someone out there for all of us," He said, smiling a bit. "at least, that is what the romantics say."

I laughed a bit. "So, Colonel, when do I get to begin asking you questions?"

"Please, Hermione, just William. And what would you like to know?"

"Well," I took a breath and smiled as we turned down another path, passing two patrolmen. "where were you raised?"

"In Liverpool. I was born on August 21st, 1754. My mother died years ago, and the only thing my father left my siblings and I when he died was our somewhat good name." He spoke about his father with his face set in stone, eyes colder than ice again. It sent chills through me, and I looked away, blinking.

"I'm sorry..." I kept my eyes down, a bit afraid of him again.

"Do not worry about it. What's passed is the past, nothing I can do now will change that." He looked at me, his features softening, eyes warming again, making me blush and look away, running my hand along Nelie's neck.

"Is your wife in England still?" I asked, raising an eyebrow but keeping my eyes on the dirt path ahead of us. I heard him laugh quietly, surprising me. I looked at him, his smile wider than I'd ever seen. My brow creased, and I wondered what was so funny.

"What made you think I was married?" He asked, and I felt my cheeks get hot, my eyes focusing on a tree ahead of us as I shrugged.

"I just, assumed, I suppose." I said quietly, embarrassed now.

"No, no." He shook his head, looking away from me. "I am not married. It seems we have more in common than you thought, Hermione."

"You have not found the right woman, then?" I asked, glancing at him again. He shook his head, and we continued in silence. We came out of the woods minutes later, back at the camp where soldiers were milling about. We rode back to the stables, two boys coming out to take the reins from us. I smiled my thanks at the boy as William hopped off his horse easily and walked around to help me. I put my hands on his shoulders as his went around my waist again, my heart fluttering. We stood like that for a moment, his hands around my waist, our eyes locked together. The horses were walked into the barn, and William dropped his hands, my cheeks burning. I smiled and turned to start walking back to the manor, but a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me and making me turn back around.

"Wait, Hermione," Tavington's voice was urgent, his eyes piercing. "General Cornwallis is throwing a party on Saturday. I would be honored if you would allow me to accompany you."

"I," My breath caught in my lungs, my heart pounding a rhythm against my chest. "I would love to go. Thank you, William. If you'll excuse me, I have to lie down, I'm incredibly exhausted."

"I will see you at dinner." He said, locking his eyes with mine as he brought my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. I felt my cheeks get hot quickly as I smiled and turned to walk up to the house. My mind was racing as I walked up the stairs to my room, taking my hat off and putting it on the desk. I slipped my shoes off and sighed, sitting down on the bed and relaxing against the soft down pillows. I closed my eyes and tried to stop thinking, concentrating on relaxing each part of my body. Thankfully it worked, and I drifted off to sleep quickly.

**.:T:.**

After milling about the stables and camp for thirty minutes, Tavington went up to the house to see if Hermione was awake. Seeing the library was as quiet as the rest of the house, he found himself quietly walking up the steps and down the hall to the room General Cornwallis had given the girl. He put his hand against the white painted door and gently pushed it open, spotting Hermione lying on the bed, fast asleep. Tavington quietly stepped beside the bed, admiring her again, reaching out and brushing her hair out of her face.

He took a deep breath, staring at her sleeping face for an extended moment, unfamiliar feelings stirring within him. Hermione made him feel something so foreign, so new, that he wasn't sure what to make of it. Staring at her face, he knew that, deep down, he loved her. There was no other way to put his feelings into words. This girl had opened his eyes to a different life, to what he could be like when this damned war was over.

The girl on the bed stirred, turning her head away from Tavington. His heart pounded, worried she would wake up and see him standing there. But her eyes stayed closed, her breathing deep and even. He took this moment to back out of the room slowly, careful not to wake her. He lingered at the door for a moment before going out, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

**.:T:.**

I woke to a knock on my door and the squeaking of hinges. I took a deep breath and sat up slowly, running a hand through my messy hair. I looked over to the door and saw Captain Bordon standing just outside my door. I stood and smoothed out my dress, smiling at him.

"Dinner's ready, miss Hermione." He said, smiling at me.

"Thank you, Captain... I'll be down in a minute, just going to fix my hair." I said, and he nodded and left, leaving the door slightly open. I went to the vanity and sat down, picking up the brush and running it through my hair, sighing. When I finished, I slipped on my shoes and walked downstairs and into the dining room, where General Cornwallis, Bordon, and Tavington were all sitting in the same place they had for lunch.

"Good to see you up and about, dear girl." General Cornwallis said, smiling at me. I blushed and saw Tavington stand, pulling out the seat beside him for me.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I took my seat, taking a sip of wine from the glass at my spot. It was silent for a moment before Cornwallis spoke.

"William has told you about the ball on Saturday, then, Hermione?" He asked, and I looked at him, nodding.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then. I will send for the dressmaker to see you tomorrow. You'll need a new gown for the party." He said, pointing his fork at me with a slight smile.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

The rest of dinner passed quietly, Cornwallis excusing himself the moment he was finished. I excused myself a few moments later, escaping to the library. The sun was setting outside, casting a pink glow on the room. I stood at the window and looked out at it, the clouds spotting the sky turning bright oranges and pinks. I began thinking of home, of how much I missed my family and friends. I felt hot tears sting my eyes, and I sniffed, doing my best to hold them back. A few managed to escape, but I quickly wiped them away when I heard light footsteps behind me.

"Are you alright?" It was Tavington... I should have known. I took a deep breath and sniffed again before answering.

"I'm fine," I said, a blatant lie. He stepped beside me and saw that I was crying. I looked at him, his expression one of concern. "I was just thinking of home is all." I forced a sad smile and wiped the tears away again. I looked away from him, my eyes focusing on the setting sun and my thoughts drifting. I thought about Gabriel for a moment, hoping he was okay. I then thought of Tavington, standing so close that our arms were almost touching, his breathing quiet and steady. My heart pounded in my chest, so loud I was certain he could hear it.

I stole a glance at him, his eyes staring outside, deep in thought. I stared at him, wondering what it would be like to have him hold me close, his strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I thought about his lips pressed passionately to mine, his hands tangled in my hair. My breathing sped up, and I did my best to push the thoughts from my mind as I turned my eyes back outside. But the fantasies only began, and I couldn't stop them.

_((There you have it! :D Chapter six should be up soon I hope, in the mean time, hit that pretty little green review button for me, will you? :D_

_Tubbles14-- Hermione, in her overly exhausted state, turned back time to get some sleep, she didn't have her wand with her. The goings-on in Salem happend years before the Revolutionary War (1500's I think?), and she would have a hard time sending a letter to England due to the war and such. But I'm trying to think of possible magical-things in the future :D Thanks for the review and the questions, I hope I answered them :D ))  
_


	7. CH 6:: The Dance

_Six  
The Dance_

The next afternoon, the dressmaker that General Cornwallis had sent for arrived. She and I spoke in the drawing room, coming up with ideas for dresses. I told her I wanted something light blue, nothing too gaudy or lacy. A little frill I could handle, but if every inch was covered, I would willingly go to the ball in my undergarments. She took my measurements and we spoke about a few other dresses, ones for everyday. I told her my favorite colors, that I liked damask patterns and brocade.

"I will bring your dress by on Saturday morning." She promised, and began walking to the door. I took a deep breath and looked around the finely decorated drawing room. I folded my hands in my lap and sighed, my fingers running along the dark blue fabric. I hadn't seen anyone all morning, keeping to myself in the library and eating alone at breakfast and lunch. The only person I had seen coming out of Cornwallis' office had been General O'Hara, the "second in command". They must have gone out on patrol... or something like that.

I stood up and went upstairs to my room, grabbing the sheer white shawl and deciding to take a walk in the garden. It was too nice outside to stay indoors with my nose in a book. I walked back downstairs and headed outside, walking around the house to the garden. Whoever tended to it did a wonderful job... not a rose was out of place.

"Psst!" I heard a hissing from the trees, and looked up, raising an eyebrow. Whoever it was obviously meant no harm, if they did they probably would have jumped out and grabbed me instead of giving away their presence. I looked around me, making sure no one was there before I started walking towards the woods.

"Who's there?" I asked, my voice quiet as I stepped into the trees. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me, a gasp escaping my lips when I found myself pressed against another body, my gaze darting up to see a pair of comfortingly familiar bright eyes. "Gabriel?! What are you..."

"I'm here to save you," He said, holding me close, one hand still around my wrist, the other hand pressed against the small of my back.

"I told you to stay away, it's not safe for you here..." I said, worried that someone would find us. "I told you, I don't need to be saved, they think I'm on _their _side. I'm fine here, you don't have to worry about me..."

"With that damn butcher around? Hermione, I worried every night until I got your letter... I rode hours to get here to get you away..."

"I cannot simply waltz out of here with you, Gabriel! It's not that simple... they'll think I've been kidnapped or something, and they'll come looking for me. You have no idea how much I would love to come with you... but the last thing I want to do is put you in danger." I said, my voice desperate, willing him to understand. He was so bloody stubborn, but I couldn't help forgetting our small argument when he let go of my wrist and put his hand on my cheek. My heart skipped, and I leaned into his touch, a smile curving my lips. He smiled also, pressing his other hand into the small of my back still, as though trying to hold me closer. He bent his head, my eyes closing as his lips touched mine. My hand went to the back of his neck, and I pushed myself up onto my tip-toes.

Gabriel pulled away at the sound of hooves in the distance. We looked around the tree to see the Dragoons riding into the camp, Tavington clearly at the lead. I looked back at him, my eyes filled with worry. The last thing I wanted was for him to be found and then hung as a spy or for treason.

"Hermione," He said, voice almost desperate.

"I can't, Gabriel. It won't be safe for you, or your family." I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek. I bit my lip, almost wanting to cry, but I held it back.

"I'll come for you. When it's safe." He swore, taking both my hands in his and kissing them. I nodded, unable to speak. He lightly kissed my lips again, giving me a quick smile before running off into the forest. I leaned against the nearest tree, my hands pressed against the bark of the tree, concentrating on the rough feeling beneath my fingers. I breathed slowly, closing my eyes and blocking out my thoughts. For a minute I couldn't believe what had happened... sure, I had just had my first real kiss, but a small part of me felt slightly disappointed that it was with Gabriel and not with... _no_. No, I was happy that Gabriel kissed me.

"Hermione?" I heard Tavington call my name, jarring me from my thoughts. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the tree, my fingers tracing along the trunk of the tree. His piercing blue eyes found me, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Hello," I said, my voice quiet. I walked towards him, smiling.

"You saw the dressmaker today, then?" He asked, holding out his arm. I took it and nodded, looking away from his intense gaze. "What have you planned for your gown?"

"Now, I can't tell you that," I said, looking up at him and smiling. "I want it to be a surprise, to see the look on your face when I come down the stairs." He laughed quietly, looking away.

"Can I know the color of the dress?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No." I said. "I want it to be a surprise. If I tell you anything, you won't be surprised." He smiled and looked away from me, my heart pounding in my ears. I glanced back at the woods, wondering when I'd see Gabriel next.

**.:T:.**

The next few days passed the same as they had before- get up, get dressed, eat breakfast... Tavington and his men spent their mornings out patrolling, I would spend my breakfast-time either alone or with the General. I didn't mind it, though, I enjoyed the time by myself. Though, I began wondering what was going on at Hogwarts, if there was any way I could contact someone. I was in a different country, and it was a different time. I was beginning to give up any hope of getting home to see my friends and family again.

Saturday came, and I was dressed in a mint green gown that wasn't as ugly as I expected it to be. A quick rapping on my door surprised me, the maid curtsying and opening the door before hurrying out. The dressmaker smiled at me and came into my room, closing the door behind her. In her arms were two boxes, one likely had my ball gown in it.

"I got your dress finished, and also got together a yellow dress for you." The woman set the boxes on the bed and moved the top one off to the side, smiling brightly at me. Taking the lid off, she took out a beautiful pale yellow gown and held it up for me to admire closely.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, smiling.

"I should have the other dresses finished by Wednesday. Now, are you ready to see your ball gown?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded excitedly and smiled, watching as she seemed to pull the top off of the other box in slow-motion. I couldn't help but catch my breath at the gown she took out of the box. It was blue silk, lace sewn around the edges of the elbow-length sleeves. I stepped closer, the bodice embroidered with fine silver thread, sewn into a simple but intricate pattern of flowers.

"It is gorgeous." I said, my voice quiet. I couldn't wait to wear it tonight, I was more than excited. My heart pounded at the thought of Tavington seeing me in the dress, his intense gaze piercing my thoughts. She put the dresses into my wardrobe and bade me good day, taking up the boxes and leaving my room. I went to my window and smiled, thinking about how the night would go. I just wanted to fast-forward through the day to this evening, when I would likely be strapped tighter into a corset than before. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and made my way downstairs to take up my usual spot at the breakfast table to eat alone, deciding to spend my day as I had before- in the library.

An hour before the party, I excused myself from a conversation with Captain Bordon to get changed and fix my hair. A maid was already waiting in my room to help me, the gown lying on the bed waiting. I got out of my mint-green dress as quickly as undergarments and laces would allow, the maid re-lacing and tightening the corset slightly. It wasn't comfortable, but at least I could still breathe. The young woman helped me into the silky gown, lacing up the back with quick ease. I turned, looking at myself in the mirror and smiling. It was certainly the prettiest thing I had ever worn. I sat at the vanity and bit my lip, deciding to leave my hair down, having the maid help me pin the sides back. She smiled at me and I stood up, slipping my shoes on. I looked out my window to see the party had started. A quick knock on my door made me turn my head.

"Miss Hermione," Captain Bordon's voice came through the small crack in the door.

"I will be there in a moment, Captain." _Tell Tavington to calm down._ I thought, smiling. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle as he closed the door. With a quick look in the mirror again I smiled, thanking the maid quickly before opening the door a crack to make sure no one was in the hallway.

**.:T:.**

Tavington turned his head when he heard footsteps in the upstairs hallway. Bordon had already come back down, so it had to be Hermione. He tugged the bottom of his red dress coat and stood up, walking into the foyer to wait for her. His heart pounded against his chest, his palms sweating. Tavington was not one to get so nervous, but since Hermione had been around, he had become a different kind of person. She was a calming presence in his life, something he had desperately needed without knowing.

The rustling of skirts and footsteps on the stairs made Tavington look up. Hermione was walking slowly down the stairs, looking beautiful as ever. His eyes locked with hers, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked down for a moment, taking a breath. Tavington took a step forward, holding out his hand. Her bright brown eyes found his again and she reached out, placing her soft hand in his more calloused one.

"You look beautiful." He said, though he felt the word was quite an understatement. She smiled and looked down again, blushing. He bent his head down and kissed the back of her hand before grasping it gently and placing it in the crook of his elbow.

"You look rather handsome yourself, William." She said, looking up at him and smiling. He loved the way she said his name, with an almost longing in her eyes. He knew already that he was going to fully enjoy the party.

**.:T:.**

William led me outside to the party, where all of the soldiers were milling about with the Loyalist guests. General Cornwallis wasn't around yet, though I quickly spotted Captain Bordon and waved a bit, smiling. The yard was lighted by torches stuck in the ground, and there was even a dance area set up, where the string quartet was tuning their instruments. I turned my eyes back to William, who was also looking around at all the people.

"There are certainly many beautiful women here tonight," I said quietly, a joking note in my voice. He laughed and led me over to the refreshments table, picking up two glasses of champaign.

"Hermione," He said, his eyes sparking. "every woman here should be envious of you. None of them could hold a candle to you." I took one of the glasses and smiled, blushing again. We moved away from the table, joining Captain Bordon and the small group he was chatting with. I finished the glass of champaign, biting into a strawberry as one of the women shared gossip about someone else. I wondered how men found wives they _liked_ in this century. It seemed all they talked about were fans and dresses, or shared gossip about one person or another.

Heads turned when a trumpet sounded, and I saw the door to the mansion open and General Cornwallis appear, looking quite regal in his dress uniform. I smiled and clapped when the others did, raising my empty glass in a toast and watching as Cornwallis left the stoop and went to greet his guests. The quartet began playing an upbeat song, my eyes turning to the dance floor, where a group of people had gathered to dance. I watched them, intrigued by how easy they made the dance seem. Though I was certain had I been out there, I would have screwed the whole thing up and been laughed at.

"Who are you watching, Hermione?" William said, spooking me a bit. I turned my head to see he was standing _right_ beside me, close enough that our arms were now touching. Goosebumps rippled along my skin and I looked back at the dancers, smiling.

"I'm marveling at how easy they make it look. I am a horrible dancer, I always have been." I said, placing my empty glass on a passing servant's tray. I bit my lip and looked down, brushing my hands on the silky fabric of my dress.

"Perhaps you simply need a better dance partner." He said, making me look up. The band finished playing their jovial song, and after a wave of applause, switched their tone to something slower, more intimate. "Care to try?" William asked, holding out his arm. I smiled, feeling a bit daring. Taking his arm, he led me to the makeshift dance floor.

"I do not know this dance," I said, eying him apprehensively.

"Follow the others," He whispered, eyes sparking as we took our spots on the dance floor. "and my lead, of course." My heart pounded as the dance started, and I curtsied the best I could with the other ladies. The dance was much more... _intimate _than I thought it would be. My heart continued to pound as William's hands went around my waist to lift me up then set me back down several times. My eyes never left his until the song was finished. Applause flooded the dance floor, and I smiled, joining in the applause. My heart still pounded, but I was a bit sad that our dance had to end. Holding out his arm to me once more, we left the dance floor. He took two glasses of champagne from a passing tray, handing one to me.

"You are a better dancer than you think, Hermione." He said, making me blush.

"Thank you," I said quietly, sipping the bubbly drink. "all I did was follow your lead, though. It wasn't too hard." I laughed a bit, already feeling light-headed.

"Shall we walk?" He asked, holding out his arm. I took it and smiled, taking another sip of the champagne. We walked down a torch-lit path to a lake. The full moon was shimmering on the surface of the lake with the stars. "Hermione, I wanted to give you something," He dropped my arm, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace, a small chain with a single teardrop pearl attached. I took a breath and put my hand on my collar bone.

"William," I breathed, reaching out and touching it gently as though I would break it. "It's absolutely gorgeous," My eyes went to his face, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"It was my mother's." He said quietly, stepping behind me to put it around my neck, sending a shiver through me when his hands touched my skin. I bit my lip and blushed when I turned to face him, gently touching the necklace. "It looks perfect on you."

"I don't know how to thank you," I said, smiling.

"Wearing it is a perfect enough way to thank me, it has been without a proper owner for quite some time now." He said, smiling. "There is something I must tell you, though." Worry laced his voice, and my heart pounded.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Tomorrow there is to be a battle." He said quietly. Again my heart pounded, my mind raced, and I couldn't help but imagine the worst. He had to go, of this I was certain. He was the commander of the Dragoons, of course he had to go. Like he had a choice in the matter. "A small troop of soldiers are to remain here to protect the camp and the manor, but I still fear for your safety-"

"_Me?_ William, you're riding off to war, and you're worrying about me? Here I am freaking out because you could _die_ tomorrow! Not come back! What would I do then?" I felt hot tears sting my eyes, a few escaping down my cheeks. "I can't stand the thought of it." I whispered, my voice broken, my strong facade crumbled to nothing. I dropped the champagne glass and covered my face with my hands, sinking to the ground.

"Hermione," He breathed, kneeling down with me. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I wasn't sure why I was acting this way. I felt his arms close around me, his chin resting atop my head. I felt safe here, comfortable. I allowed the tears to come, doing my best to calm myself. William's hand was rubbing circles on my back, which helped. After a few moments, I looked up, wiping my cheeks of the stray tears, and I looked at William, our noses almost touching.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't know why I broke down that way," I sighed, feeling embarrassed. His hands left my back, cupping my face, bright eyes sparkling again.

"I will be fine. I promise you, I will not die tomorrow." He whispered, smiling. I closed my eyes and put my forehead to his, feeling a bit relieved. When my eyes opened again, I saw he was staring at me intensely, his blue eyes piercing to my very soul.

"William," I whispered, hesitantly reaching up to touch his cheek, my nails grazing along his jaw. I bit my lip again and closed my eyes, listening to my heart pound as I felt his lips press to mine carefully, his hands still holding my face. Slowly, our lips still lightly touching, we stood, one of his hands going to the small of my back. I stood on my tip-toes, putting an arm around his neck, gently running my tongue along his bottom lip. My heart slowed to a flutter, my breath caught in my lungs. After a moment, he pulled away, staring at me with a fiery look in his eyes.

"It's your turn to promise me you will be fine tomorrow," He breathed, his voice full of worry. I kissed the corner of his mouth gently before resting my head on his chest.

"I promise not to set foot outside the house tomorrow," I said quietly, my fingers playing with the gold buttons on his uniform. I felt his arms go around me, and I closed my eyes, listening to the steady sound of his heart beating. A smile crossed my lips as I quietly wished for him never to let go.

~*~

_There you have it, Chapter 6 :D Sorry again for the hiatus, my husband and I went on vacation to visit my family in New York, and I found out that I'm pregnant! So I will have plenty of free time (save for doctors appointments) to write and such. Thank you all for your patience and your wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome. I know this chapter is kind of smutty, but I couldn't help it. I was in a mushy mood. R&R, more to come soon!_


	8. CH 7:: Maybe I Should Just Give In

**A/N:: So here's chapter seven, I know it took forever for me to get up . The husband and I have been searching for a bigger place due to the incoming addition to the family. Thanks for your patience, enjoy!**

_Seven  
Maybe I Should Just Give In_

I woke the next morning with a terrible headache. Only when I noticed the folded piece of paper and the daisy on my bedside table did I realize William and the other men must have ridden off to battle already. My heart, and my head, pounded as I threw the covers back and scooted to the edge of the bed to grab the piece of paper. Unfolding the note, I couldn't stop my heart from nearly jumping out of my chest.

_Hermione-  
I apologize for not waking you to say a proper farewell, __  
but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I thought it best __  
to let you sleep. I promised you I would come back, and __  
so I shall. I do not know when, it could be days. But I will __  
return. Until then, stay safe. Wear the necklace, for then I __  
shall always be near to your heart. -William_

I picked up the daisy and smiled, smelling it. My head throbbed again, and I knew I needed to get something to eat. I pulled the string beside my bed, alerting the maids downstairs that I was ready to get dressed. While splashing some water on my face, I heard a _tap tap_ on my door before the hinges squeaked open.

"Morning, miss." I turned my head to see a young woman close the door, then begin to fetch the undergarments I would be wearing. After drying my face, the young woman helped me put on the undergarments, lacing and tying me into the corset. Considering how uncomfortable they were, I was growing quite accustomed to them. I chose a blue and white striped gown, saving the yellow one for another day. Finally once we were finished, I ran a brush though my hair and put on the necklace, smiling at the reflection. Slipping my feet into a pair of shoes, I went downstairs and sat at the dining room table. I looked out the window and sighed, seeing only a few men milling about the camp. The sky was bright blue, a few light white clouds dotting the blue.

Breakfast seemed to drag on forever, despite the fact that I was so used to eating alone. I knew today was going to feel like an eternity. Only when I was sitting in the library afterwards did my mind drift to the battle, then to Gabriel. I hoped he was okay, and I wondered if he was even fighting. I shook my head, trying to focus on my book, but nothing seemed to work. I couldn't focus, and I didn't once think of William, just Gabriel. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the chair, breathing evenly, trying to stop my thoughts.

Next thing I knew, someone was shaking me and saying my name. My eyes fluttered open to see a maid touching my shoulder. I yawned, looking out the window to see the sky had gotten darker.

"Miss, supper is ready if you would like to eat." The young woman said, clasping her hands together at the front of her dress. My brow furrowed as I scratched my head, setting the book that had been on my lap on the side table.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, standing and stretching my arms behind me. She nodded, curtsying quickly before leaving the room. I sighed and went to the window, looking at the sky. I went to the dining room, taking my usual spot and drinking nearly the whole glass of water in one go. I ate dinner silently, the event dragging on for what seemed like hours. But when I stood, finished, only forty-five minutes had passed. I bit my lip as I passed the front door on my way to the library, eying it sadly. I had promised that I wouldn't set foot outside until William got back, but perhaps the stoop was safe enough? Just to watch the sunset...

My hand closed around the brass doorknob, twisting and pulling the heavy door open, closing it quickly behind me. I took a seat on the slate step, brushing off my hands and setting them in my lap. I took a deep breath and sighed, looking out over the camp at the sun setting on the horizon. Biting the inside of my lip, I began wondering how long William would be gone. Tears stung my eyes as I wondered if he had been injured... or worse. No, _no_. He promised he wouldn't die.

But who could make that promise, and know for certain they would be unharmed? William could come back in a coffin for all I knew. I bit my lip harder, holding the tears back as the sun sunk lower. I hated myself for thinking of him dead, and I knew I would hate him if he did come back dead. I was clinging to an empty promise, of that I was certain. And to the hope that he was truly a changed man. Letting him go to battle was like allowing a rehabilitated alcoholic sit in a winery. He could be slaughtering people right now without a second thought, or without a thought of me.

**.:T:.**

Wiping the sweat from his brow, William took a deep breath and pulled himself into the saddle again. He and his men were stopped to rest and to water the horses. They had ridden two hours that morning to get to the battlefield, spending all day watching the battle rage until the crucial moment when General Cornwallis signaled for the Dragoons. Until then he had thought about Hermione, and nothing else. He had hoped she was safe, sitting in the library reading a book like she always did.

But when that signal came and he unsheathed his saber, her face left his thoughts, and the only thing that he cared about was victory over those damned Rebels. But now, with the victory taken, he was certain that Hermione would think much less of him should she find out how he conducted himself on the battlefield. He would make certain she would not find out. Ladies did not need to hear of actions taken on the field of battle.

With the sun setting and a half hour's ride to the camp, he hoped that Hermione would still be awake when he arrived. And if she was not, he would simply have to wait to see her until morning.

**.:T:.**

After the sun finally sunk below the horizon, I went back into the house, leaning against the heavy door for a moment to clear my head. I yawned, rubbing my eyes and deciding that I should just go to bed. I easily found the maid who had helped me dress, asking if she would help me get ready for bed. She curtsied and went up the back stairs, while I went back to the library and picked my book up from the side table. I picked up my skirts as I ascended the stairs, turning down the hall to go to my bedroom. I smiled at the young woman, who was lying out my nightgown and robe.

Undressing was much easier than dressing was, the maid's nimble fingers un-tying all the laces and helping me out of the constricting undergarments. I slipped on the nightgown and the robe, dismissing the woman with a smile. She left, and when I heard the door click shut, I sighed, lighting the other candles in the room. I crawled under the covers and picked up my book, relaxing against the pillows and reading a page before feeling my eyelids droop. I knew today wouldn't be the best day for reading, so I put the ribbon in the book to mark my spot and set it on the bedside table, fixing the pillows and lying down, falling asleep quickly.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep when I heard the door to my room click and the hinges squeak. Tiredly, I looked over my shoulder to see a dark-haired man in a red coat close the door, ice blue eyes flicking in the candlelight. I smiled, rolling over and propping myself up on my elbow. He _had_ come back, just like he promised. He took a few quiet steps to the bedside and sat down, taking my hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"You came back," I said, my voice groggy, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "I was so worried."

"I promised you I would return," William smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "we only just got back. The others went straight to bed, but could not wait until morning to see you. I worried, too."

"About me cooped up in a house all day? You had nothing to worry about," I said, making him chuckle. He reached out, touching the pearl that was still clasped around my neck. "Oh, bother. I forgot to take it off," I sat up, reaching around to un-clasp it, but William stopped me.

"No, no. Leave it on,"

"But I don't want it to break," I said, looking down at the pearl shimmering in the dim light of the room.

"I think it will be fine." He smiled, his eyes finding mine again, and I nodded in agreement, leaving the necklace on.

"Tell me of your day," I said, his hand still holding onto mine. "were you victorious? Did many men die?"

"We were victorious, yes." He said in a tone that made me wonder how many he had killed. "Not many of our men were slain, thank the Lord."

"Casualties are not easily avoided," I said sadly. "wives made widows and children made orphans in a matter of seconds. I hope I do not have to worry like many of the women these days do. One morning your husband is well, the next you're receiving a letter of his death."

"Yes, it's a sad thing. I cannot wait for the day this damned war is over and I can return home." William sighed, rubbing his forehead. I squeezed his hand, hoping he was alright, that the war was not affecting him too deeply.

"You look exhausted," I said quietly, reaching out and placing a hand on his cheek.

"I am, to be quite honest. I am certain I could fall asleep standing up at this point." He looked at me and smiled, standing up and pulling at the bottom of his wool coat. With a smile, he turned and walked quietly to the door.

"Wait," I said, throwing the covers back and standing up, walking around the bed and over to him. I pulled my robe around me, realizing the nightgown was just about see-through. I stood in front of him for a moment before standing on my tip-toes and putting my arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you're safe." I whispered, feeling his arms go around me, hands pressing against my back as I heard him exhale slowly. My heart thrummed as I felt his nose trail along my neck, lips grazing my cheek gently. My eyes closed and I sighed when he kissed my temple, arms tightening their grasp around me. I bit my lip when he put his forehead to mine, my eyes opening to see his ice blue eyes burning passionately.

"I should excuse myself," He whispered, voice husky. "before we do something we might later regret." I blushed when I understood what he was getting at, and nodded a little.

"I will see you tomorrow, then." I breathed, smiling a little.

"Yes." He said, smiling. He kissed my forehead gently, and I stepped back so he could pull the door open and leave the room. Sighing, I crawled back into bed after closing the door, resting my head on the pillows and falling asleep quickly once more.

**.:T:.**

When I woke the next morning, the sun was shining brightly through the lacy curtains, dancing on the wood floor. I stretched my arms over my head and took a deep breath, putting a hand to my neck to be sure the necklace was still there. Thankfully, it had not broken in the middle of the night. After a few relaxing moments, I pulled on the string beside my bed and pushed the covers back, standing. I went to the basin beside the window and looked outside, seeing that the camp was full again, the men milling about. I turned my head and smiled when I heard my door open.

**.:T:.**

Tavington was seated in his usual spot at the dining table, drinking a cup of coffee and enjoying the morning paper as much as his distracted thoughts would allow. He found himself wonder what could have happened the previous night had he stayed with Hermione. He couldn't place it, but she had seemed even more enticing than ever before. _Perhaps it was her lack of clothing_, he thought, absently flipping the page.

It was more, though, than simply her lack of clothing. The way she clung to him when they embraced, hands grasping the back of his jacket. The way she sighed when he kissed her, the way her skin felt against his own. It sent his thoughts racing through the possibilities. Perhaps it was the fact she was... _untouched_... that made her so appealing. Tavington had been with his fair share of women... tarts, of course. But he had not once been with a woman so... maidenly as Hermione. It made his heart pound at the thought of taking her.

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and his head turned to see the woman he had just been day dreaming of. She looked stunning, dressed in a yellow gown, brown tresses falling about her shoulders. He smile d when he saw the necklace still clasped around her neck. Standing, he pulled out the chair beside him, like any good gentleman would do.

"Good morning," She said once they were seated.

"You slept well? I hope my visit did not keep you awake," He asked, folding up the paper and setting it aside.

"I slept quite well, your visit was most welcome, William." Looking at him, she blushed a bit and smiled, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Hearing the front door burst open, Tavington and Hermione turned their heads to see Bordon and Wilkins looking rushed and breathing heavily.

"Colonel, the rebel militia has been spotted, riding north." Bordon said between breaths. Tavington glanced at Hermione before putting his paper down and standing up quickly.

"Ready the men and the horses. I will be there momentarily." He said, the men nodding and hurrying out of the house as quickly as they had come. He looked to Hermione again, her eyes sparkling with worry as she looked back at him.

"William," She said, her voice quiet. His heart ached, he didn't want to leave her again so soon, but he knew that it was his duty. He knelt beside her chair, taking her soft hands in his own and staring into her eyes.

"I will return." He swore, kissing the back of her hands before taking a deep breath and standing up to walk out of the house. Before he could turn the door handle, he heard Hermione stand and walk out into the foyer. Turning to her, he watched as she silently walked to him and put her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. He put one arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him while the other tangled in her hair. After a moment, she pulled away and stared into his eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"Go," She said quietly, understanding he had a duty to attend to. He gently kissed her forehead and, without another word, walked out of the house.

* * *

_I know, kind of shorter than the others, but this chapter was supposed to be short, leading up to the events in the next chapter which should be posted soon! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, and let me know what you think of this chapter :D_


End file.
